rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivers in the desert
this is another of chapter of Yu-gi-oh legends unite! (Joey and Mai glared at two green grunts with a lot of courage) Joey: Alright you hollowness freaks, I'll start us off! (Joey looks at his hand and sees what cards he had in his hand) Joey (Thoughts): Sweet I got Red-Eyes, but I think its best I play it safe, for now Joey: I activate Pot of Greed, it let’s me draw 2 cards, next I summon Blue Flame Swordsman! (A blue warrior with a blue sword was summoned) Archie: General Wheeler's off to a great start! Joey: Now I activate Polymerization, I fuse Flame Manipulator and Misaki the Legendary Swordsman, to Fusion Summon, Flame Swordsman! (A Warrior with a fiery sword appeared on the field) Green grunt 1: Heh we can take him! Joey: I'll end with two face downs now, lets show what you grunts can do! Green grunt 1: Hah! With pleasure! I set the Pendulum Scale with Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi and Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica (The Green grunt placed his two monsters into his pendulum zones) Wyvern: General Wheeler, watch out! This grunt knows Pendulum summoning! Green Grunt 1: I Pendulum summon rise fourth! Gusto Falco and Gusto Codor! (Both monsters appear out from Pendulum summoning) Grunt Green 1: I tune Gusto Falco with Gusto Codor! Harp: And they seem to know Synchro summoning methods! Green Grunt 1: I Synchro summon! Daigusto Gulldos (A small rider was riding on a Owl, with some spikes underneath it 2200 attack points) Green Grunt 1: Gulldos attack Blue Flame swordsman! (Joey jumps up and grabs an Action Card) Joey: I activate the Action Spell, Evasion! Green Grunt 1: I play 1 card facedown and end my turn. Mai: It’s my turn, I draw, 1st I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards, next I activate Double Fusion, I fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swordswoman to Fusion Summon, Amazoness Empress! (Mai’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Mai: With the 2nd effect of Double Fusion, I fuse Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Spy to Fusion Summon, Amazoness Pet Liger! (Another of Mai’s new Fusion Monsters appeared on the field) Mai: Next I summon Harpie Lady in Attack Mode, then I activate Elegant Egotist, when I have Harpie Lady on the field, I can summon 2 more Harpie Ladies! (2 more Harpie Ladies appeared on the field) Green Grunt 1: She has 3 Level 4 monsters! Mai: That’s right, now I overlay my 3 Level 4 Harpie Ladies in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Harpie‘s Pet Phantasmal Dragon! (Mai’s new Xyz Monster appears on the field) Joey: I didn’t know you can Xyz Summon! Mai: I’m full of surprises Joey, now Amazoness Pet Liger attack Daigusto Gulldos! When it battles a monster, it gains 500 Attack points! (Amazoness Pet Liger attacks and destroys Daigusto Gulldos, Green Grunt 1 takes 800 points of damage) Mai: Amazoness Empress and Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon, Attack the 1st Grunt directly! (Mai’s monsters attacked the 1st Green Grunt, dropping his Life Points to 0) Mai: I end my turn, during my end phase, I get to detach an Overlay Unit from my Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon. (Mai detached an Overlay Unit from her Xyz Monster) Green Grunt 2: You’ll pay for taking out my partner, now I’m mad! It’s my turn, I draw! Joey: Boy he seems angry. Mai: I’m not worried, his anger doesn’t scare me. Green Grunt 2: I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 3 monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 1 Card, next I activate my partner’s facedown card, Return from the Different Dimension, I bring back as many monsters that I want, that were banished! (Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio, Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannonhawk, and Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin return to the field) Green Grunt 2: Now Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio, Attack Flame Swordsman! Joey: Not so fast, I play my facedown card, Mirror Force, now all monsters in Attack Mode on your side of the field are destroyed! (All monsters on the grunts side of the field are destroyed) Green Grunt 2: NOOOOO!!!!!! Mai: Great move Joey! Joey: Thanks baby! Green Grunt 2: I end my turn! Now I’m scared! Joey: You should be, because now its my turn, I draw, 1st I’ll tribute Flame Swordsman and Blue Flame Swordsman to summon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (Joey’s best card appears on the field) Joey: But that’s not all I’m doing, I activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands! (Everyone drew until they both had 6 cards in their hand) Joey: Next I activate Polymerization, I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field, with Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning that’s in my hand, to Fusion Summon, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! (Joey’s new Fusion Monster appeared on the field) Joey: Next I activate my facedown card, Red-Eyes Spirit, it lets me bring back a Red-Eyes Monster from my graveyard, come back Red-Eyes Black Dragon! (Joey’s best card returned to the field) Joey: Next I summon The Black Stone of Legend! Green Grunt 2: That’s pointless, that little pebble has no attack and defense points! Joey: Then it’s a good thing I’m tributing it to tap into its power, I tribute it to summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! Mai: You have 2 Level 7 Monsters! Joey: That’s right, now I Overlay my 2 Level 7 monsters in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon! (Joey’s new Xyz Monster appears on the field) Green Grunt 2: A Fusion and an Xyz monster in a single turn!? Joey: Oh I’m not done yet, next I activate Red-Eyes Fusion, by sending Red-Eyes Alternative Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact from my deck to the graveyard, I can use them as Fusion Materials and Fusion Summon, Meteor Black Comet Dragon! Green Grunt 2: Impossible, there’s no way I can win, and worse, my partner is unconscious! Joey: Now all my monsters, Attack the Grunt directly and end this duel! (All of Joey’s monsters attacked the 2nd Green Grunt directly, dropping his life points to 0, as both Grunts vanished into thin air) Joey: We did it, we won! (Mai blushed madly) Mai: Joey, there’s something I wanna tell you! Joey: Sup! Mai: I-I love you Joey! (Mai gave Joey a kiss on the lips, the kiss was so hot and passionate, Mai’s tongue licked Joey’s tongue, then Joey returned the kiss) Mai: That was for saving me, when I was under the orchiclaos's spell Joey: Hey no problem Mai Mai: When we get back to HQ, remind me to get all this sand out of my boots! (Both Joey and Mai walked back to the aircraft, then the aircraft took off, heading back to HQ) Category:Legends unite Category:Scripts